ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Unnamed Bolians
I think there are enough Unnamed Bolians to make list. The waiter in , the guy with the toupee in , the guy Samuel Clemens asks about in , the USS Saratoga's Tactical officer and the member of the New Essentialists come to mind. I also think there have been a few in background shots. Jaf 00:24, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf : I'm not sure the Bolians list long enough to reason breaking it up yet. Even with the above mentioned characters, that doesnt overwhelm the page so much to require the need to divide it. I believe that there should be at least 10-20 unnamed characters before we splinter up pages, which I also believe has been stated elsewhere in regards to these sorts of pages. --Gvsualan 01:34, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::I would support the idea. Also, would a Bolian in the background go under this, or (that is, if their in Starfleet uniform) go under Starfleet Officers (USS Whatever) page, like the Unnamed Vulcans? -AJHalliwell 02:26, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) **Just got a few more thanks to this web site - http://www.geocities.com/therinofandor/Bolians.html here. Still quite a few there that can be added. Jaf 03:25, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf * Man, there are a lot there. I'm just going to list the primaries for now until sufficient backstories/content/images (preferrably original screencaps) can be established for the rest. In the meantime the link to the above page is posted for futher references. --Gvsualan 06:12, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) Female Bolian image There is an image of an unnamed female Bolian on the Bolian page. The web site we are are looking at says she is a customer of Quark's Bar, but does not give an episode. If we can place the face we will have one more image for this list. Jaf 13:35, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf : Maybe she was the Bolian flirting with Morn in "Birthright, Part I"? -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 16:40, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) :: I think she may have been seen fairly often. I wonder if she was a resident of the station, perhaps she was intended to be, but never fully associated with, Lysia Arlin. --Gvsualan 18:48, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC) Interesting thought. The actress might have a usful opinion on that, if we can find out who she is and if she has a web site or an interview someplace. Jaf 18:56, 22 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf **Okay, here's what I found out about her appearances: She appeared in several Deep Space Nine episodes as a customer of Quark's or on the promenade. *She is having a blue drink with Morn in ( ) *She is kicked out of the bar by Quark in ( ) because she was cheating and is "no longer welcome". *She is seen flirting with Morn in ( ) *She is fleeing from DS9 together with another Bolian in ( ) *By 2370 Quark allowed her to enter his establishment again, as she is seen watching the racquetball game between Miles O'Brien and Julian Bashir in ( ) *She is seen, close up, in ( ) having a green drink at Quark's. *She's having a meal together with the other, male Bolian in the Klingon restaurant in ( ) *She is seen on the promenade in ( ) *She is seen in Quark's Bar in ( and ) *She owns a small shop on the promenade in ( ) *In ( ) she is seen in Quark's Bar, in ( ) she is seen on the promenade. *She is seen, for the very last time, in ( ), sitting on a stool in Quark's Bar watching in shock as Miles O'Brien nearly breaks Quark's hand. Now, these are all her appearances related to the station Deep Space 9. The same Bolian woman (or another Bolian woman played by the same actress) is also seen on other occasions: *She is seen in Ten Forward aboard the in ( ) and is already listed here: Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel#Bolian woman *She is seen in San Francisco on Earth in ( ) and is listed here: Unnamed Bolians#San Francisco Civilian Bolian Now things become a little complicated, as she is also seen as a crewmember of the (possibly the first appearance of Ensign Golwat, later to be played by another extra?) in the mess hall wearing a science-blue uniform in ( ), before the Voyager is flung into the Delta Quadrant. Now, the actress/extra must have been "cast" as a Bolian so many times, as she seems to be bald in real life, which would make applying the make-up easier and eliminate the need for a bald cap. I also saw her in an episode of Babylon 5 as a Centauri female, and they are bald as well. She might be Lysia Arlin, as she is seen working in a shop on the promenade, but not selling jumja, but bottles and knickknack. At the end of DS9 Season 1, the jumja shop-pavillon on the promenade-set was dismantled, so there was no longer a definite place where to buy jumja sticks. Furthermore, two years lie between (mentioning of Lysia Arlin) and (the Bolian woman seen in her shop selling bottles), so maybe she decided to change business?. Weeeell, Question: What do we do with her? I have screencaps of all her appearances on my computer, where shall I put them? ;-)--Jörg 20:25, 17 March 2006 (UTC) ::We have generally been using background character appearences as the same character when they appear on the same series and different characters when they appear on different series. I'd actually like to see the main character from DS9 listed as Lysia Arlin with a background section persenting the argument on why we think it's the same person, the fact that it is not canon strickly speaking and notes about her appearences on the other series in the style of Joseph Carey. Also, please see File talk:Maquis meet in messhall.jpg. Jaf 20:07, 18 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf :::Sounds good! So, did Lysia Arlin make a visit to Earth in the alternative timeline of , and was she seen in the Ent-D's Ten Forward? This would still be possible, but she can't have been an officer aboard the USS Voyager, so that must have been a different character. The Bolian woman seen in is not the same actress, looks more like Golwat (both yellow uniforms) or maybe there is a third female Bolian on the ship, dunno. --Jörg 00:28, 19 March 2006 (UTC) Well, the only other option I can think of is to create the full page for the character and place it on the Unnamed Bolians page with a background section on how it's highly likely that it is Lysia Arlin. Does the community have any thought on this? Jaf 12:53, 22 March 2006 (UTC)Jaf :I'm all for it, this Bolian woman deserves her own page (as Lysia Arlin), or at least an extensive part on the Unnamed Bolians page, considering how often she was seen. Do you want to take care of it? I'll add some more DS9 background Bolians. --Jörg 13:28, 22 March 2006 (UTC) :Update: Thanks to User:ThomasHL we finally know the name of the stand-in: Mary Meinel-Newport. I don't have time to work on her page which can be heavily expanded upon, using all the info on this talk page. Somebody else: Please go ahead! :-) --Jörg 10:00, 18 February 2007 (UTC) Bolian naming Are we sure it's Brott children? Do Bolian sirnames work that way? Jaf 21:11, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC)Jaf I'm not sure I like the unknown Bolians being split up on different pages, I just stumbled upon an unnamed Bolian civilian at Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel and I wouldn't have thought to look for him there as he was not necessarily a member of Starfleet. Jaf 23:30, 24 Sep 2005 (UTC)Jaf Bolian wearing a Toupée I've reworded this section, it's uncertain from the episode if he really was wearing a toupée. Jake said he was, but he was just using what he saw as a starting point for his imaginative "character sketches" (for example, just after he commented on the Bolian, he saw a Bajoran monk and speculated that this was actually a disguised thief trying to con a ferengi). So while Jake may or may not have noticed that the hair wasn't real (as oposed to speculating on that too), we still don't know, as its not obviously a toupée from what we saw in the ep. (Oh and i'm gonna change this in the toupée article too) - Capricorn 04:06, 12 December 2007 (UTC)